True Potential
In each and every one of us, there are obstacles that hold us back. Only when you conquer that fear, will your heart be free. — Wu A True Potential is the highest level of Elemental Powers accessible to an Elemental Master, tapped into through overcoming the emotional obstacles that are holding them back. When in use, the master's bodies glow, they are surrounded by the colors of their elements, and they are able to more freely control and manipulate their elemental powers. True Potential Users (non-canon) Zane's True Potential Zane unlocks his True Potential in "Tick Tock," giving him the ability to levitate and harness his Ice powers as beams or explosions. Zane was able to unlock his True Potential upon discovering his past, learning that he was a robot who nonetheless had a loving father, and then confronting the Treehorn Queen in defense of his friends. Jay's True Potential Jay unlocks his True Potential in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," enabling him to fly, teleport short distances, travel through electrical currents, gain exceptional strength, and even allowing him to use the power of Wind for a brief moment. Jay was able to unlock his True Potential through discovering Nya's feelings for him, and realizing he simply needs to be himself. Cole's True Potential Cole unlocks his True Potential in “”The Royal Blacksmiths," giving him increased strength, near indestructibility, and levitation. Cole was able to unlock his True Potential because his father respected him for who he was, not what he wanted him to be, strengthening their relationship. Kai's True Potential Kai unlocks his True Potential in "The Green Ninja," in this state, he is enveloped in a sphere of fire, granting him flight, and the ability to endure extreme heat. He is also able to protect others within this sphere. Kai was able to unlock his True Potential by realizing it was not his destiny to become the Green Ninja, but Lloyd's. Lloyd's True Potential Lloyd unlocks his True Potential in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," becoming the Golden Ninja and Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. He had all of the abilities of the First Spinjitzu Master, including massive control over the four main elements, levitation, the ability to summon the Golden Dragon, and manifest Golden Power into a protective sphere and powerful blasts of energy. These powers allowed him to defeat the Overlord and and purge Ninjago of evil. Lloyd stayed in this state constantly, until the Overlord later drained him of his Golden Power. He was able to unlock his True Potential at the Final Battle when he announced that a Ninja never quits, and finally understood that it was his destiny to become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Nya's True Potential Nya unlocks her True Potential in "Curseworld, Part II." In this state, she was enveloped in a vortex of water and was able to summon an enormous wave to drown the Preeminent. Nya unlocked her True Potential by accepting her past failures and realizing that the possibility of failure should not stop her from continuing to try. Garmadon's True Potential Garmadon began to unlock his True Potential in the episode of the same name. After freeing Harumi and the rest of the Sons of Garmadon, Garmadon was told to unlock his own True Potential by defeating Lloyd without holding back. By defeating Lloyd following their battle at Kryptarium Prison, Garmadon gains access to his true destructive powers and his dormant element of Creation, due to him being a descendent of Dragons. Later, Garmadon was also able to create a large Colossus being with both his Destruction and Creation powers. However, in "Two Lies, One Truth," Harumi confirms to Garmadon his potential is not yet complete. In order to truly unlock it, rather than defeat him, he must end Lloyd's life. Garmadon came even closer to the unlocking his full power when he fought Lloyd and Wu in the ninth season finale, "Green Destiny". Lloyd managed to prevent Garmadon from achieving this goal by refusing to engage in combat with him, causing him to weaken to the point of losing his power altogether. However, after sparring with the Ninja, Garmadon regained his powers and has the ability to use Creation when he activates his True Potential. In "Endings", Garmadon demonstrates that he can use his True Potential to transform into an Oni and greatly enhance his strength, speed, endurance, and powers. True Potential Users (fanfiction) Jones'True Potential Jones unlocks his True Potential. In the state, he envelopingly contained Kai’s fire elemental powers and he had also had powers in order to fulfill Darlene’s dreams. Jones was able to unlock his True Potential since he was only hope and character of them didn’t victimized by Darlene’s evil thoughts since he knew about how Timmy Turner and Starfire had become before Jimmy Neutron Andy Robin. Similar Phenomena In "Day of the Great Devourer," when the Ninjas' Dragons were revealed to have molted and merged into one entity during their time at the Spirit Coves, Zane likened the process to the Ninja unlocking their True Potential. Later, in "Island of Darkness," after losing their Golden Weapons and discovering the Island of Darkness, the Ninja learned of a prophecy in Misako's scrolls that told of a ritual that would unlock their "true elemental powers." Upon enacting this ritual at the Temple of Light, the Ninja received their Elemental Blades and stronger powers, similar to when they unlocked their True Potentials. In "Day of the Departed," Cole was brought to the brink of despair by Yang, who mocked him for being a forgotten ghost doomed to fade away. When the other Ninja arrive, Cole realizes that his friends will always be by his side, and with his hope regained, he unlocks the Earth Punch, a move that covers his arms in molten lava, and increases his strength tremendously. Garmadon mentioned in "The Invitation" that all the Elemental Masters, have already found their True Potential and mastered their powers. This meant at some point before their appearances, they overcame their fear and became true Elemental Masters. Others David Jones Notes *According to Garmadon as stated in "The Invitation," other Elemental Masters (such as Skylor, Griffin, Neuro, etc.) have also unlocked their True Potential on their own, but what they are has not been specified. *Strangely, of the four original Ninja, Zane, Jay, and Cole all have blue glowing eyes when they unlock or use their True Potentials; Kai is the only Ninja to have red glowing eyes instead. *Considering Garmadon's True Potential gives him access to Creation, it is possible that Wu's True Potential gives him access to his recessive element, Destruction. *As a result of Garmadon's True Potential, he was able to become fully Oni. This means it is possible that Wu's True Potential might give him the ability to become fully Dragon.